1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp in which a lens for diffusing light from an LED can be received in and fixed to a reflector without interfering with the outer side of the lens.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, an LED lighting apparatus is for discharging light emitted from an LED and is used for indoor use and outdoor use.
A conventional LED lens holder (Korean Patent Registration No. 20-0449951) related to the present invention has been registered with Korean Intellectual Property Office.
A conventional LED lighting apparatus is configured to include a housing, a circuit board embedded in the housing, an LED mounted on the circuit board and configured to emit light, a lens configured to diffuse light from the LED and to have a fixed hook formed on the outside thereof, and a holder body configured to reflect the light of the LED which is diffused by the lens and to have an insertion hole to which the fixed hook of the lens is detachably fixed formed therein.
Accordingly, the lens can be fixed to the reflection member by tightly fitting the fixed hook of the lens into the insertion hole in the state in which the holder body has been fixed to the circuit board so that the light of the LED is reflected.
However, the lens is problematic in that light diffused by the lens is lost through a protrusions and the insertion hole because the protrusions is integrally formed on the outside of the lens.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that an external appearance is not beautiful because the protrusions and the insertion hole are exposed to the front of the holder body.